Lost
by pumphousefires
Summary: A story about the Glee Club going on a end of the year trip to a camp ground, and what happens when two girls end up getting lost on an afternoon hike.
1. Opportunity of a Lifetime

Untitled

"Hey look, I think I see our cabins!"

I watched my girlfriends face light up immediately seeing the place we would be staying for the next few days. Graduation was coming up in a few weeks and Mr. Shue had the brilliant idea to go on a camping trip out North. "One last hoora!" I think he had said. However tacky and stupid this whole thing was, I was glad to be given this chance to enjoy myself one last time with my friends. Although, I would never admit that to anyone.

We were sitting in the back of the coach bus that the glee club had paid for through fund raising. Bake sales, selling toffee, washing cars—guys paid lots of money for that one—And basically anything we could to earn money for this trip. It was a trip to go down in the books, and I'm glad I get to spend it with the best girl in the world, and my friends of course.

We had just turned into the camp ground we reserved for the weekend and I could feel the excitement rising throughout the bus.

"There it is! We're here! We're here!" Rachel was screaming a couple rows ahead waking up her sleeping boyfriend beside her. The whole glee club rose out of their seats in anticipation. I didn't bother to look out of the window I just took Brittany's hand in mine and smiled at her cute face. She was grinning widely and I just looked into her blue eyes and tried to freeze time. It still amazes me to this day how lucky I am. I know I don't deserve anyone as caring as her but as we pulled into the lot I felt her hand squeeze tightly around mine and I couldn't help but feel infinite.

I wanted to kiss her right then and there but I could already hear Mr. Shue giving out instructions on cabin numbers and stuff like that. Plus I could see Puckerman's eyes staring at us from the corner of my eyes and I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"Girls are in cabin 4, Boys in cabin 6. Now I don't want any funny business this weekend. I am still a teacher and I am allowed to give out punishment—"

"Yeah, yeah Mr. Shue can we just go know?"

He sighed then smiled and said, "Sure Santana, have fun. Lights out at 11." I couldn't help but giggle at his little rule, knowing that we would not be sleeping tonight.

We all scampered out of the bus after sitting for so long and headed in different directions. I waited outside of the bus for Brittany as she was thanking the grumpy bus driver for not getting us in an accident. When she got out she reached for my hand. My heart caved in.

"Where to now?"

We walked all throughout the camp ground with our pinky's intertwined perfectly. Somehow we ended up at the end of a dock with our feet grazing the surface of a lake. Conveniently, the sun was setting and everything was picture perfect.

"You're beautiful." She said simply. I couldn't help but smile.

"_You're_ beautiful." I said back. She smiled as well and nudged me softly. We sat there for a while, quietly. It was peaceful. Different from back home in Lima it the best ways. Time seemed to stop and the silence that we shared wasn't awkward in the slightest. After what felt like hours and seconds at the same time she said, "I'm scared." I then turned to her and looked her in the eyes, "Why Britt? I'm here, I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks. But it's not like that, I'm scared of what's coming up next."

I was confused, "What, like what we're doing tomorrow?"

"No, like after graduation."

All I could manage to squeeze out was a quiet, "oh."

I knew what she meant by that, I was going off to college and she was staying at McKinley for another year. It's not that she didn't pass, because she did. Her father is making her stay because he wants her grades to improve like her brother. He thinks I'm a distraction.

"Brittany, look at me. Forget about all of that. This is _our _weekend. We'll sort out everything later, I promise. But for now, let's just enjoy our time together okay? We were given this opportunity of a lifetime, let's not waste it."

"I love you, you know?"

"Yeah." And with that I kissed her. It used to be hard to kiss her outside of our bedrooms but it was getting so much easier now. We melted into each other. There was no other way to describe it other that it felt right. So right.

"Hey guys! Its dinner time!" We broke apart quickly and turned around to see Mercedes, Tina, and Mike Chang staring at us. I blushed immediately, but they just turned around and chuckled.

"You ready to make this weekend ours?" I asked Brittany.

"So ready."

We both stood up and walked off the dock holding hands leaving the sunset behind.

I had never felt better.


	2. Processed Juice

Later that evening Brittany went off with Finn to help teach him the nationals dance routine for the 100th time. And I felt slightly lonely.

After going for a walk, I returned back to cabin 4 where the girls were staying and found everybody there except Brittany.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Nothing." The girls were all hanging around the corner of the cabin where a large fan was standing. The cabin was reasonably large from the inside. Bunk beds lined the walls and a small washroom was at the end. I took a bed on the other side of the room, purposely away from the other girls.

The truth was: I was just as scared as Brittany. What was going to happen after graduation? We had been living in this small bubble of ours for the past couple of years and now what?

". . . Santana? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired from the long drive."

I fell asleep early and at one point during the night Brittany came in and snuggled beside me on the small bunk bed. Her warmth, her touch, her everything gave me chills even when I was half asleep.

After what felt like minutes later, we were awoken to exciting chatting and random morning singing. However sappy it sounds, I wanted to stay in bed with Britt. I don't know, I just felt so comfortable with her arms around mine and her breath tickling the back of my neck. It's stupid but I feel that if she gets up and see's the sunlight then someday she will realize that she deserves better than me. And I can never let that happen. Never.

At breakfast the pancakes were mush and the juice was processed but the company was good. After a nice shower and changing into appropriate clothes for camping, I was ready for a hike that Mr. Shue planned out. I have to be honest, I am not a woodsy person, I was raised in Lima Heights and where I'm from hiking is just not done.

The good news is I had a backpack the size of a mountain filled with stuff that the girls thought we might need. Lighter, snacks, first aid kit, I-pod, pepper spray, alcohol (I snuck it passed Shue) a knife and other things I thought might be useful if I encountered a bear.

The whole glee club was dressed accordingly and Brittany was cute as ever with her little hiking boots.

The hiking trail wasn't far off from the camp site so we just walked there. As we got closer and closer I was slightly uneasy. I had never done anything remotely close to this and it was slightly frightening. My grip on Brittany's hand was very tight to say the least.

After what felt like a short time the wall of trees appeared and within seconds we were all swallowed in wilderness. It immediately got darker with only bright spots that shine through the trees reaching us. Trees were surrounding us in all directions, fallen braches and little critters were also seen. It I wasn't so petrified, I would have thought it was beautiful.

The hiking trail we were walking along was very narrow and only fit one person. I squeezed Brittany's hand again.

"Why don't we go back?" I whispered into the back of her ear. The boys all ran in front to climb a bunch of lumpy rocks as she turned around. I couldn't hide, she knew me to well.

"Santana, are you scared?" She asked already knowing the answer. I looked at the ground. She immediately embraced me and whispered in my ear, "I'll keep you safe. Don't worry." I looked deep into her eyes and believed everything she told me. I nodded and she grinned.

Hiking proved to be quite the challenge for me. I was constantly looking at the ground so I wouldn't trip on any logs or roots and at the same time I had to look up as to not get smacked by a branch. Nobody else seemed to be having difficulty not even Kurt and I was beginning to fall behind. Brittany hung back for most of the time but then she got into a deep conversation with Rory on what it meant to "Be Green".

And then the unimaginable happened, I tripped. Anywhere else in the world tripping would just be embarrassing but her it proved to be dangerous and I managed to cut myself on a nearby rock. I tried to call out to Brittany but when I opened my mouth my hair fell in it and no sound came out.

Not bothering to look at the severity of my wound I rose up and attempted to catch up with the others but just as I did so I saw the familiar red on Brittany's bag disappear past some trees. I tried running but my leg was really starting to hurt and my head was woozy from the current events. "Brittany!" I called out. It was no use, she was gone. She had forgotten about me.

Each step I took had branches braking and birds crying. I was lost, I was lost in the middle of nowhere. I was in a forest, alone. And scared. And desperately anxious. And breathing heavy. And wanting. . .

"Brittany!"

Silence.

I was lost.


	3. Adventure

The tear fell from her eye and slowly slid down the side of her face. She was perfect. So perfect. I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb and kept her eye contact.

"He," She sniffled then continued, ". . . he said that they needed to be as high as John's." There was a pause as she wiped her eyes and I waited patiently. "He said that if my grades weren't that high then I would be staying for next year. And there not Santana, there not as high his. I'm not—I'm not graduating." She broke down as she said the last word and collapsed into my body. I felt her tears on my neck and I slowly rubbed my hand in circles along her back.

"Shh. . . It's okay. We'll figure it out." I soothed.

She lifted her head off me. Her makeup was smudged and her face was red but the look in her eyes is what tore my insides apart. "He said that you're a distraction. He said that I can't see you anymore. Ever."

I awoke to dried blood on my fingers, dirt in my mouth and someone shaking me.

"Santana . . . Santana wake up." I knew that voice anywhere. I tried to say her named but it came out as a grumbling noise. I processed. Then I shot up quickly into a sitting position.

"Brittany!" I tried to stand but a sharp pain filled my left leg and forced me to sit back down. Instead I hugged her. I didn't let go for what felt like a while but I don't think she minded cause she hugged me back.

"Are you okay?" She spoke into my shoulder, "One second you were beside me and the next you were just gone, poof! I came back to find you and then I saw you fall. You just collapsed to the ground. Are you okay?" She asked me again, this time referring to my leg. Sometime when she was talking we let each other go and she was inspecting my cut. Come to think of it, I never really got to see it well either.

There was a lot of blood. But it just looked like a scratch, I don't think it was too deep. If I just wrap it up then it would be—

"Santana I'm so sorry. I should have known, you were so scared to come in the woods. I should have watched you so much better and held your hand the whole time. I mean, you passed out for God's sake!" I watched as the wheels in her head sped faster.

"Woah, Brittany it's okay. I'm fine really. It was my fault, I should have known that this was not my thing." She looked at me with wide sad eyes. I couldn't help it any longer, I leaned in and kissed her. It was soft and quick. I just wanted to see the panic released from her eyes. It worked.

"What was that for?" She asked quietly.

"For coming back for me."

It was a good thing that I packed a first aid kit in my bag because I had all the materials I needed to cover up my cut. I had taken a first aid course when I was 14 for a babysitting job so I knew a little bit about what I was doing. Rest, elevate and apply direct pressure. Brittany felt bad that she didn't know what to do so after I covered it in bandage she lightly pecked on top of it.

"I'm kissing it so it will feel better." She had cooed.

She helped me get up and we attempted to catch up to the group. Brittany had said that she was so focussed on me not being beside her that she turned around right away without telling anyone. It was okay though, I probably would have done the same myself If I were in her position.

But it did leave us lost. And as we were walking down the path (Brittany walking, and me limping) I couldn't help but feel that same anxiety in my stomach as before. But the sun was still up and the group would come back and find us. Eventually.

After a while we came to a fork in the road. Well, it was more like the "road" disappeared. Out of nowhere, it was gone. The path that we had once been walking on was obsolete. We saw the footprints of the New Directions and tried to follow them until the ground got to dry and you couldn't see them anymore.

My leg was throbbing. It hurt more than anything I remember. Even more than when a broke my wrist at cheerleading camp two summers ago. But at camp there was medics and here we were alone. The physical pain mixed with the feeling in my stomach made a recipe for disaster. And I was scared.

Brittany noticed the constant wince on my face as I took each step so we eventually stopped and sat down. I think she also saw I was nervous because she tried to make me feel better, "It's okay Santana. We're going to be alright. I can practically hear the glee club running after us now." She smiled sweetly and it made my insides turn. "And until then, we can be on an adventure."

That lightened me up a bit. Maybe I was over-reacting. It was just a simple hike right. Like, how big can these woods be? My stomach clenched at the idea that they were huge but I pushed it aside. Brittany was right. This was our adventure. Just the two of us. Alone. In the woods.

With each other.


	4. Raisins and Fire

**Chapter 4 is up and ready to go! I updated a day earlier than I normally would cause I just felt like it. The song they sing is**_** Landslide**_** of course. Enjoy! **

"_Brittany. . ." I hissed at the closed window and lightly tapped it. It was dark out and everybody else would be asleep. But not her. _

_The giddy feeling in my stomach was coming back. I always got that feeling right before I saw her, but something about all this sneaking around made me both nervous and excited at the same time. I felt badass._

_I lifted my hand to tap on her window again but she had opened it before I could knock again. She looked beautiful. Nothing was more beautiful than her, even though she had her hair up in a messy bun and had all her make up off. She was still beautiful. _

_She helped me climb through the window like we had done so many times before. And we embraced each other immediately. _

"_I'm so happy my house had only one floor, that way you can reach and—"_

"_I know Brittany, you tell me every time." We laughed then shushed each other because we didn't want to wake up her family. Especially her dad. "I got you something," I whispered to her. Her eyes locked on mine with anticipation. I lifted up the piece of paper that I had been hiding behind my back to her face._

_Her face fell. "Homework?" She said, dreadfully. _

"_No, no you don't understand. It's for extra credit, Ms. Watson said you could do this to bump your mark up." She smiled now and hugged me. The sheet of paper smushed in-between us. "Maybe you could graduate now." I said into her shoulder._

"_You're amazing." _

_When we released I smoothed out the assignment sheet and set it on her petite desk. _

_I explained what she had to do. It was an essay on Romeo and Juliet and if they were really in love or if it was just lust. She had to explain whether or not true love actually existed in 4 pages. _

_When I finished explaining she said, "Well of course it exists."_

_And we kissed, silently. _

It got dark quickly. I'm sure a lot had to do with the trees blocking most of the sun but it was much darker than an hour and a half ago when we first sat here. Had it really been that long? I thought that by now someone would find us. . .

Were they even looking? Of course they were looking for us. Calm down, calm down. I had to stay strong, for Brittany.

"Britt?" My girlfriend raised her head up off her folded arms. She was lying on the ground on her stomach and now I think she was even sleeping judging by the look on her face.

"Yes hunny bunny." She yawned and I chuckled. I hadn't heard that one before.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her because my stomach was beginning to rumble and I had packed a couple of snacks in my bag.

She sprung up immediately and started rummaging through her much smaller red bag. "I almost forgot, I brought popcorn for us!" I smiled because popcorn was kind of our special snack. We would have movie nights at her house and eat the popcorn on her bed. Or at my house we would experiment by putting some of my mom's different Spanish spice blends in the bowl. It was kind of our thing.

She pulled out a folded popcorn bag and lifted it in the air. She looked at me and grinned from ear to ear. Quickly her smile faded as she registered where we were. "There's no microwave. . ." She said it so softly I almost hadn't heard. She had her head hanging in defeat. I felt bad. It hurt me every time she wasn't happy. She needed to be happy. She deserved it.

"Wait, Britt why don't we pop the popcorn on a campfire. It's getting kind of dark anyways." Her face lit up right away.

"Sure!"

Both of us helped get pieces of wood and leaves and other things that would catch on fire easily. I had never made a campfire before, I had never been to a campfire before. I'd just seen it in the movies.

We put a bunch of rocks around the sticks and leaves to hopefully contain the fire. And then using the lighter that I had brought. The leaves lit up right away and made the fire big but then after a bit they were all ashes. The branches created a nice small fire which I liked a lot more. Sparks and smoke were floating up in the direction of the breeze and stinging my eyes so I moved closer to Brittany. I don't think she minded.

She held the bag of popcorn out on top of the fire and waited for the popping sound. I watched the flames, mesmerized; I don't think I had ever been so close to fire. Other than birthday candles and things like that. It was kind of spectacular.

"I don't think it's working." She had said and I snapped out of my daze. I looked at the popcorn bag and the bottom was black and kind of on fire. Brittany looked sad and dropped it in the fire. "Bye bye popcorn friends."

"It's okay. I've got other things we can eat." I looked in my oversized bag and picked out 2 granola bars, an apple, and a bag of raisins. I hated raisins but I knew she loved them.

"Aww, raisins! Thank you so much Santana." She grabbed them and began to gobble them down. I guess she was hungry to. I grabbed the granola bar. Then we both shared the apple.

"Santana?" She asked after taking another bite of the apple and handing it back to me.

"Yeah.." I looked at her and she seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Do you love me?" I breathed in deeply and quickly forgetting that I was chewing resulting a couple short coughs. It wasn't that I didn't love her, I just didn't see it coming. We tell each other that we love each other all the time but this felt different. It felt so much more real.

She smiled apologetically. I was quiet till I caught my breath and then I said, "I will always love you." She looked at the ground to hide her blush.

"Do some people not like that you love me?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Like my dad?"

I nodded.

"Is it because we're two girls?"

I nodded again, unable to keep eye contact.

"But, why?"

I didn't have an answer for that so I just said, "I don't know Britt, I just don't know."

We sat in silence for a while longer. The sun was almost finished setting and the only light was the fire. It was so peaceful.

With that being said, I was freaking out. Silently of course, I didn't want to scare Brittany but as each minute passed I wondered where everyone was. Were we really that far off from the hiking trail? It was definitely late out. They should have found us already what if—

"Santana, are you okay?" She looked at me with wide eyes and a concerned face.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"I know what will make you feel better. . ." She smiled coyly.

I thought she was thinking about something else so when she started singing I felt embarrassed.

_I took my love and I took it down, I climbed a mountain and I turned around._

She looked at me willingly. I shook my head. I would much rather watch her sing then me join in. She stopped singing.

"Come on Santana, sing with me. Please?" I was going to say no but just looking at her face wearing that pout of hers made me melt. I joined in where she left off.

_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills, 'Till the landslide brought me down. _

I watched her face bright up and it made me feel whole. She made me feel like me.

We took turns throughout the verse and joined in together for the chorus just like we had when we sung it to each other the first time.

_Well, I've been afraid of changing, Cause I've built my life around you._

And in that moment I was alive. All I could think about was how I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than with her on the forest floor.

When the song finished we were silent. Then after a couple of minutes she looked at me and said, "I love you to, you know."

"Yeah Britt, I know."


	5. Wishes and Fire

**Okay a new update! This one is definitely . . . interesting. I hope you like it and also reviews really make me smile:) Oh and the song is **_**Skinny Love**_** by Birdy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 **

"_Brittany, no you can't!" I practically yelled in the almost empty hallway. Period 4 had already started and I knew that we were going to be late. But that was the last thing on my mind. _

_ She had just dropped a bombshell on me. How was I even supposed to comprehend what was going on much less worry about stupid school. _

_ "It's okay Santana, it's the only way." Her face was serious at first but then it softened and she began to play with the bottom of my shirt. A coy look crossed her face but I refused to get distracted by her flirtatious actions._

_She was going to tell her father about us._

_ Boom. Just like that it came out of her mouth. Just like that the walls of our secret, no our _private _relationship would be exposed. Just like that we would be open. And how could she be okay with that?_

_Her eyes were fixed on mine and I knew she was waiting for my approval. How was I supposed to approve this? She was going to tell her hard-ass traditional father—who already hates me—about our _relationship_. It still feels wired to call it that. Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't I just love her and be with her without complications? Why can't we just be us._

"_Santana he'll understand why we spend so much time together. It will make sense to him and he will let me see you again." I didn't quite understand her logic. Brittany's father favored her brother and treated her like shit. He ignores what she has to say and treats her like a child. He was pathetic. And Britt is too blinded by his "care" to notice. _

_But then again she knew him better than I did. _

"_Fine." The word came out of my lips before I could stop it. _

_And immediately I regretted it. _

After Landslide, Brittany sung me another song that I didn't know the lyrics to.

As she was singing her body rocked back and forth gently keeping the beat.

_Come on skinny love, just last the year. Pour a little salt, we were never here. _

The song was so honest and beautiful I couldn't help but begin to get emotional.

_I tell my love to wreck it all. Cut out all the ropes and let me fall._

Her eyes, her lips, her mouth, her touch. I had to look away to keep myself grounded. I had to forget about the future. I hate to stay strong.

When she finished I nearly broke down. She noticed this and put a hand on my knee with eyes filled with concern.

"Did you not like it?" She asked softly. I shook my head quickly.

"No, I loved it. Britt, that was amazing. It's stupid that Mr. Shue doesn't give you more solos." I said the second half as an afterthought.

She shrugged then said, "It's okay, I'll have more chances next year." I had to look away; the tears were beginning to pool in my eyes. The waterworks were coming, I could feel my body shaking and trying to hold everything in. _She was going to be in glee club next year. _The thought rotated around my mind and strangled me. Where was I going to be?

Not with her.

If she had said something in that moment, I am certain that I would have broken down and fed into my emotions. But she didn't. She remained quiet and I managed to push it aside.

I needed something to distract myself.

When I looked up I avoided her eyes and darted for her mouth. At first she was surprised and her kiss reflected that, but then she became involved. The kiss was soft and slow then it became more frantic and forced. Our mouths were dancing.

Kissing soon turned into exploring. Exploring every crook and soft spot in her neck, then lower, then lower again.

Then touching.

Our breathing soon became in sync with each other. It's stupid, but it felt like we were two body's and one soul. Interconnected with each other in a way that no words can describe.

We made love under the stars.

And it was perfect.

After we finished we curled up into one another and forgot about being lost. And for once everything felt okay, I wasn't thinking about anything I kept my stress in the back of my mind and it was just the two of us breathing.

"Santana . . ." She whispered to me, probably testing to see if I was awake.

"Yeah."

"Did you know that stars are filled with wishes?" She didn't give me enough time to respond instead she just continued to whisper, "And each star is so big that it can have as many wishes as possible."

"Whys that?" I asked. My voiced came out a little husky compared to her soft whispers but she just smiled into my shoulder. I think she was happy that I replied and contributed to her conversation. Most people don't, they just push her aside and claim that she is stupid without even listening to what she actually has to say. Brittany is the smartest person I know, she just shows it in an innocent and adorable way.

"It's because every person wishes on a star in their lifetime so they have to be big enough to fit them all. And do you know what that means?"

"What?" I asked, the smile clearly prevalent in my words.

"It means that the stars above us have extra room in them for wishes. Now. It means that you can wish on the stars now Santana." She sounded so proud to be saying those words to me.

"And why would I need to wish for anything. I'm with you." She took time to consider this and eventually came up with an answer.

"Because you're sad." Like I said, she is the smartest person I know. And she can read me like a book. I knew I couldn't hide from her, she's to observant and to clever. But still I wasn't going let go that easily, I still had to keep strong. I had to.

"Well," I began to speak in a more teasing tone, "the only thing I want to wish for is for our stupid glee club to come find us." We both chuckled quietly.

"Well you can wish for that if you want, I'll wish for something else." We laid there silently making wishes to the stars above. And I knew she was wishing for me not to be sad.

"Oh and Santana, can we please move back a bit, the fire is burning up my back."

I woke up to the smell of smoke. Immediately I shot up and looked around.

Fire.

It was surrounding the trees around us and smoke was everything in between. It was making my eyes water a lot and for a couple of seconds I couldn't do anything, I just sat there in complete shock. Then the panic began to seek in. There was fire climbing the trees around us and burning branches were falling above us. I looked beside me, Brittany. She was still lying on the ground.

"Britt, get up now." I said it forcfull while shaking her body.

Things weren't to serious yet we could still run away far enough that nothing could harm us. I looked beside me again.

"Brittany?" I shook her again.

"Brittany!"


	6. Opening The Gate

**Yay a new update! Thanks so much for the support, I really appreciate the comments like so soo much! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

_"Daddy, I have to tell you something."_

_ "Not now Brittany I'm working on your brother's lacrosse pictures." We were standing in the doorway of Brittany's father's home office. Shelves filled with books lined the walls and a large desk with a computer on it was in the centre. Her father was clicking away at the computer. It was quiet and all you could hear was the faint noise of cars passing along the street outside. _

_ My chest was thumping harder than it ever had before. Even harder than when I was standing on stage with the Glee Club waiting to hear the results of Nationals. I think I could hear my heart beating, I could definitely hear my breathing, it was fast and hoarse. _

_ She was going to tell her dad about us. _Us_. Right now this Tuesday evening we were going to be outed. And even worse it was to her father._

_ "It won't take long Daddy, and it's super important." Brittany's father finally looked up from his computer screen. His eyes gazed over Brittany and eventually made their way over to me, when they reached my eyes, they hardened. _

_ "Brittany I thought we had discussed having friends over, you need to be focusing on your studies." I knew by friends he just meant me. I had gone over it a couple of times and finally came across the conclusion to his hating me: he must think I'm stupid. Because he sure as hell thinks that Britt is stupid and I'm guessing that he thinks if I spend so much time with her than I must be stupid to. And that means no more Santana Lopez because Brittany needs to get better grades. _

_ That was my guess anyway._

_ "Yeah. About that," There was a painfully long pause and my heart skipped a beat. Brittany's father was just so intimidating and, I don't know, cruel. "I like Santana." _

_ "I know you do, but right now you need to focus on your school work," He went back to his computer screen. "Now please take your friend home and begin to work." I looked at Brittany she looked frustrated. My stomach hurt, I think I was going to be sick._

_ "No, Dad, I _like_ Santana." She said it. _

_ Brittany's father looked up from the computer screen, his face was hard but a little confused. Then Brittany reached for my hand and held it. I watched our fingers lace in between each other. I could not believe that this was happening, why were we doing this? I felt numb, I felt sick and I slowly looked up from our hands to his face. _

_ He had stood up. I studied his facial expression closely. He looked angry._

_ He looked disgusted. _

"Brittany!" My head was spinning completely out of control. Run. Run, Santana. Run! This isn't happening, this isn't happening. This can't be happening.

All I could picture was the face of a grinning 8 year old girl the first time I saw her. A front tooth was missing after she jumped off the swing and landed on her face. She told me the story that day. _My names Brittany and I believe in unicorns, do you?_ I had said yes and we were friends ever since. It's not that I actually believed in unicorns I just wanted her to think I did so I would be cool, like her. God, she was so completely perfect and free-spirited. She was unlike any other kid I had met. She still is. Perfect.

And now she was lying before me, eyes closed, not responsive to my screams and pleas. And the fire was growing.

"Brittany . . . please." There was absolutely nothing I could do and the desperation in my voice made that evident.

So I did the impossible. In what felt like a dream, I lifted her up and half dragged-half carried her as far as I could in the one direction that the flames hadn't filled. Her skin felt hot to the touch which reminded me that I myself was burning up.

_You believe in Unicorns? Nobody else does, we can be the unicorn sisters!_

At first I was struggling a lot, my leg was killing me and the smoke only seemed to be getting worse. But I just held in there and kept carrying her. What the hell was going on?Just a couple of days ago I was sitting in class filing my fingernails, and now I was carrying my unconscious girlfriend away from a forest fire that I started. Oh god,_ I_ started this. This was all my fault. Everything is always my fault. I'm such a fucking screw up.

I pushed those feelings aside because I was starting to feel sick and I focused on getting far from the fire.

_We should totally have a secret unicorn sister thing! Like a handshake that only we know about . . . here, give me your pinkie._

I carried her like that for a long time. My mind was so full that it felt empty. All I could do was picture her when she was 8. I had no idea what was going on, the whole thing was a daze. I was panting and for once I was thankful of Coach Sylvester's cheer camps or I would have never been able to do this.

After who knows how long, I dropped her gently down and looked around. The smell of smoke was still burning my nose but I couldn't see any flames or smoke around us.

"Thank god," I mumbled to myself before realizing that my girlfriend was lying at my feet, passed out, possibly not breathing, possibly not here anymore.

I kneelt down beside her and immediately began CPR. I checked her airway and did a visual check, then I checked to see if she was breathing. I tried to feel her breath on my cheek and I tried to see if her stomach was rising but all I could hear was my heartbeat thumping. Boom. Boom. Boom.

My mind began to circle, what if she was gone? What if I would never be able to kiss her again? It was my stupid idea to start a fire I should have known better. I should have known.

The panic was consuming me so I didn't wait, I just opened her airway, plugged her nose and put my lips to hers and blew. Boom. Boom. Boom.

As soon as I ran out of breath I began to lift my lips off hers when something kept me there. Her lips, her beautiful lips were keeping mine there. She was kissing me. My heart leapt.

When she let go I sat up. Her eyes were still closed so I franticly began to shake her shoulders.

"Brittany, Britt open your eyes." I said forcefully.

She blinked.

I almost died I was so happy. I leaped on top of her body and began frantically kissing her all over. Her forehead, her cheeks and eventually her mouth. The kisses were quick and sloppy but it didn't matter. I wasn't thinking straight, I was a mess.

She giggled. Of all things to do in that moment, she giggled. But that was my girl.

Her hand reached up and wiped her cheek. She looked at me, her eyes were beaming.

"Santana you're getting your tears all on me." She giggled again. I hadn't even realized I was crying until now. Now not only did I feel like a mess, I must have looked like one to.

"It's just, I-I thought you were gone." She smiled sympathetically and hugged me warmly. "Brittany don't ever leave me, you just can't, I don't think I could ever breathe without you. I don't think I can live without you. And I don't want to leave you. You have to graduate and come with me, we, we can run away, I don't know we can figure something out. But just don't leave." I was really crying now, nothing was holding me back. The gates were open and the tears were pouring out. After so long I had been holding everything in, I tried to be strong for her and yet, here I was breaking down in front of her while she had to pick up the pieces. Life is just too damn complicated.

"Shh, Santana, it's alright." She didn't tell me to stop crying, she just waited till I finished. Softly she rubbed her hands along my back. She was so gentle and kind and I was sobbing into her neck.

I wish I could have stayed there, in the forest by ourselves, with her. As long as I was with her. But it's not happening I'm going away and she's staying in Lima. And even if I was staying with her, her father would kill me if we spent time together. We were being split up and all I wanted to do in that moment was curl into a ball on her lap, and cry.

When I finally stopped crying we agreed to get the hell out of there before any fire came back. We came to the conclusion that it must have been the smoke that caused Britt to pass out or something like that.

"Santana . . . ?" She drew my name out slow into a question. We were standing now, getting ready to leave and she was looking in another direction squinting her eyes and concentrating.

"Yeah," It came out weaker than I had intentioned, I was drained.

"Do you hear that?" She asked quietly.

I wasn't expecting her to say that but I began to listen anyways. I focused and focused but didn't hear anything. Seconds passed and I was just about to say I can't hear anything when I heard it. It was in the distant and hard to hear but it was definitely a siren.

"The firefighters can help us Santana!"


	7. Almost

**I am so incredibly sorry for the late update! My computer had a virus and exams are coming up, ugh no more excuses sorry… I hope you like the chapter let me know what you think:)**

"_I just can't believe he reacted like that" I heard Brittany whimper over the phone. _

_After we had told her father about us he, freaked out in the calmest way possible, if that makes sense. First he demanded that I leave which Britt protested but eventually allowed. He also tried to kick Brittany out of the house to but her mother was nearby and wasn't going to let that happen. So I think they settled with her being grounded till whenever they feel like it. _

_Oh, and we're never allowed to see each other again._

"_I know, I know. Calm down, Britt-Britt. We don't want them to hear you." I heard her cry out again. _

"_I don't think they'll be able to hear me." She sniffled into the phone._

"_Why's that?" I asked gently._

"_I'm in my closet." I don't know if Brittany understood the metaphorical significance behind that action or if she just needed a place to hide. Regardless, it made my heart ache. _

_We talked a bit longer, I was whispering even though I knew I didn't have to but it gave me chills thinking about what her father would do if he heard her talking to me. I reminded her to work on the English assignment to boost her grades and she said that she will. And then she brought up the camping trip that Mr. Shue had just told us about._

"_I r-really want to go, Santana. I need a break from all of this s-shit with my family." I could hear her voice crack a couple of times, so then without thinking at all I made her a promise that I was determined to keep, "Brittany, listen to me, you're going on that trip. I don't care what I have to do but you are going on it and its going to be the best time of our lives." _

_She squealed and I immediately shushed her. _

_But still, I could help the wide smile that crept on my lips. _

I knew I should be excited. I should be thrilled, someone can help us get out of here back to the safety and comfort of the confines of the campsite. Even better it would be trained firefighters that can help treat the cut on my leg and help Brittany after her inhalation of smoke.

But I wasn't.

My stomach twisted and turned at the thought of going back to the fire. It was something inside of me, something that I couldn't control. Seeing those flames surround us, the cloud of smoke around us, Brittany lying there unresponsive. I got the shivers just thinking about it.

"Britt," Her eyes sparked with hopefulness and eagerness as I looked in them. She didn't reply so I continued, "I don't want to go back there." The words that came out were not mine. They were much too weak to come from Santana Lopez. They were raw, real.

I watched as her face slowly fell and my heart crashed to see her excitement drain.

"But San, it's okay. They fight the fire, it will be gone they'll bring us back. They'll keep us safe." She pleaded.

I looked back to where I ran from. The memory of carrying her still fresh and stinging inside my head. I wanted to cry just thinking about it. About how much my leg hurt and how my head was spinning. About how my arms were weak and my eyes were sore. I was so scared it shook me to my core.

My hand had risen to my forehead and I was beginning to sway. _Fire. Fire. Run. Brittany. Run. Brittany! _I was feeling dizzy, disoriented, scared. It felt like the whole thing was happening again. _Brittany, wake up!_ The ground began to rush up to me. I had almost fell hard when strong arms caught me and softened the crash.

"Santana, are you okay?" I tried my hardest to look in her eyes. Her beautiful blue almond eyes. Slowly the blurriness weakened and I managed to wake up from my daze. I managed to meet her eyes. They were beautiful. But full of concern and worry. Her eyebrows were knitted together she was focusing on me deeply.

Right then I had two choices: Shake it off and pretend it didn't happen or admit to my feelings.

I grabbed behind her neck and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Brittany, I'll keep you safe don't worry. Don't worry. I just don't want to go back there please. Please?" I held onto her as I spoke, soft tears falling down my face and onto her shoulder. "Please." I closed my eyes and breathed.

I thought back to glee club, sitting in the choir room with my friends. Hanging out with Brittany and Quinn, singing in the auditorium. It really helped calm me down. I breathed deeply opening my eyes and letting go of my tight grasp.

"Okay."

I sighed.

We walked farther and farther away from the fire. We might have been walking towards a road, or deeper into the woods. We had no idea. All we could do was walk.

The whole time Brittany's hand was clenched in mine. I think I was more for me than it was for her but I squeezed tight hoping that it made her feel at least a little better. It made me feel better under the terrible circumstance. My leg was hurting more than ever, it was dark and I was still having trouble walking in these woods. Plus there were a lot of bugs. Like, a lot.

After walking for at least an hour in this hell-hole Brittany jerked and stopped suddenly.

"Do you hear that?" She asked quietly. I don't know when suddenly got this amazing hearing power but all I could I was the familiar sounds of bugs buzzing and owls hooting.

So I shook my head.

It was cute to see her face scrunch up in concentration and it kind of made me love her even more. She was too cute for words.

She began to walk again, slowly and cautiously. I followed her lead still not hearing anything out of the ordinary. She stopped again and I think I saw a glimmer in her eyes even though it was dark and hard to see.

Suddenly she began to walk faster, pulling me along the path of this mysterious sound.

A minute passed and I was still having difficulty hearing what she was obviously listening to. Eventually I just gave up as asked what was up.

"Just wait for it . . ." She said raising a finger in the air. I still there for a few seconds, begging to hear _something_. Nothing.

"Britt I can't hear—" The sound stopped me mid-sentence. It wasn't that loud but very prominent and very familiar. I looked over to my girlfriend and from what I could see she was grinning.

We scrambled a couple steps towards the sound and then we were through. We were out. I looked to the side in a daze, I saw lights, pavement and the car we had just heard pass by.

We were free.

I jumped on Brittany before she could say anything. Her arms were tight around my waist holding me up strongly. I found her lips with mine and we embraced each other like never before.

When I dropped down I looked at her wide eyes. It was easier to see because of the streetlights shining over us. She smiled at me sweetly. "We're alive. We're okay." She stated quietly. I smiled and for once I was relieved.

That was until I took in my surroundings. I looked around and didn't see any sort of signs or symbol that gave away our location. My face fell as it dawned on me.

We were still lost. Just lost on a road instead of a forest.

I looked up at Brittany again and she seemed to realize as well because there were tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She was biting her lower lip and clenching her fists.

"It's not over yet." I heard her say.


End file.
